


the butterfly

by cows_are_cool



Series: Butterflies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Butterfly Effect, F/M, Family, Loyalty, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Not Beta Read, Werewolf, australians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The butterfly effect explains how one seemingly insignificant and unrelated action or decision can dramatically alter the future. This is the story of how one such insignificant decision of a twelve year old wizard in Australia at twelve fifty two on a hot summers night three days before Christmas changed Harry Potter’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the decision

**Author's Note:**

> no copy right intended

Barry Frazer lay on his back in his under wear on his double bed, limbs spread wide across the expensive mattress sweat dripping off him in the stuffy room. He was unable to sleep on this hot summer night and in his frustration has thrown his blanket, pillows and pyjamas across the floor. He tossed and turned searching for a position where sleep would finally take him.

Giving up he started to wonder if it would be worth it to venture to the kitchens for a glass of water and fresh air, whether the stairs of the Frazer manor where worth it. He lay there mulling over this simple decision as if it were the hardest of his life. Unbeknown to Barry this was the decision that would change his life forever and in turn greatly affect the life of one unborn wizarding hero.

The heat finally getting to him he lifts himself up off the damp mattress and plods quietly through the manor down the stairs to the unusually quite kitchens, the only sounds the soft breathing and gentle snores of the house elves in their various hidden nests. Getting himself a glass of water he wandered through the back door and onto the kitchen veranda it was out fitted with beautiful outdoor furniture and was the perfect spot to sit and eat afternoon tea, or so his mother told him.

Lowering himself onto one of the delicately made metal chairs he looks out at the unusually bright night observing the perfect lawn, that if not for magic would be yellow and dying, and into the trees and bush land that backed the Frazer estate. It looked different in the bright moon light and wished he could explore it with his brothers at such a time. In the bright light he could see some of the family dogs wandering the estate and weaving through the trees, their white fluffy coats reflecting the light, one such dog coming up to sit beside him. The dog’s large chocolate eyes were level with Barry’s as he sat, its large paws as big as Barry’s hands and its soft white coat brushing his bare legs. The Frazer’s trained and bred these dogs to protect the family and estate from the large array of deadly and dangerous animals, both muggle and magical, that inhabited Australia.

Running a hand mindlessly through the dogs coat and looking out into the calm silent night is when, of course, chaos broke out. In the bush to far to see clearly savage snarls, barks and howls began and all the dogs rushed out of sight except for the one by his side which stood up pressing him into his chair with the side of its body, preventing him from going to investigate, and blocking his view of the lawn. The dog was snarling viciously its hair on end and haunches raised. It suddenly launched itself off the veranda and onto the threat that had obviously wandered to close for comfort.

A wolf.

Barry had never seen a wolf; there were no wolves in Australia. He stood paralysed in fear eyes locked on the epic battle taking place before him the sounds of the fight in the bush as a soundtrack. It was then that another wolf hurled itself at him saliva and blood dripping from its yellowing fangs and it latched on to his shoulder, screaming out he fell to the ground in pain as the wolf continued its brutal attack.

Just past the wolf, low in the sky, he could see the bright, full moon.


	2. hogwarts

If there was one thing Jamelia Frazer prized above all it was her family’s loyalty and love for one another. You see most pure blood wizarding families would quickly abandon any member that would tarnish the family’s reputation. But when faced with a twelve year old werewolf the Frazer’s did not abandon him, as they were encouraged to, or even really change their opinion of him they loved him just the same, the middle son, the third youngest, the most annoying brother. He was the same, just a little moodier when it was his time of the month, which much to his displeasure, his sibling insisted on calling his ‘period’.

However, as loving, loyal and understanding the Frazer family were society was not. Because of their refusal to outcast and abandon the twelve year old they were looked down on and unfortunately this lead to all six Frazer children being no longer able to attend Wollongong institute of magical education and refused acceptance into any other school in the country. Nevertheless by some happy and odd coincidence a headmaster in Scotland heard of their predicament and invited all six of the Frazer children to attend his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the start of the next school year commencing September first.

 

* * *

 

The Frazer’s arrived at Hogwarts through a specially organised international portkey on the first of September just after three o’clock in the afternoon.

They had been met at the gate by the deputy headmistress Professor McGonagall and escorted to the headmaster’s office where the children promptly ignored the seemingly boring details that their mother insisted on knowing, instead admiring the headmasters many trinkets and devices.

The only part that the children listened to attentively was when their brother lycanthropy was discussed. “I have a safe place for his transformations to take place and I will discuss it with him at a later date with another student who will be sharing that space” this statement was met with surprise. There was another werewolf at Hogwarts? However that seemed to be all Dumbledore had to say on the topic and it moved back to school marks and subject selection.

At exactly five o’clock the Frazer's mother’s portkey left from the Hogwarts gate and so saying their goodbyes and promising to be good and work hard they hugged their mother for the last time for the next nine months and watched her disappear. They then returned eagerly to the castle to wait for the other students who, they were informed, were to be arriving soon.

 

* * *

 

Jamelia wrung her fingers in front of her, biting the inside of her lip staring around the entrance hall. She, along with her brothers and a large group of first years, were waiting for Professor McGonagall to return to escort them to their sorting. Jamelia was the eldest of the group and was receiving a wide range of odd looks; she tried to keep from meeting their looks by looking above their heads into the middle distance. She struggled to arrange her face and posture as to look imposing and impressive, something she often failed at, with her sweet soft face, unfortunately premature smile lines and, she had been told by many, that her bright hazel eyes always seemed happy.

Just when she was convinced that she was arranged in an intimidating manor, Professor McGonagall returned to lead them into the Great Hall, the voices from inside pouring out through he doors like a tidal wave. The Frazer children hung to the back of the group being the last to enter and when they did every set of eyes in the hall swivelled to them.

It’s quite imposing to have hundreds of eyes staring at you and Jamelia quickly lost face, ducking her chin and hunching her shoulders slightly training her eyes forward refusing to meet the glances of any of the curious on lookers.

A three legged stool was placed in front of the room and an old dirty and torn sorting hat sitting on top and just as the Jamelia turned to share a look with one of her brothers the brim ripped open and it began to sing.

………………

After the song had been sung and the hall had applauded appropriately professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and the first years where called forward one at a time sitting on the three legged stool and placing the hat on their heads for varying amounts of time until the hat proclaimed what house they belong in. It didn’t take long until ‘F’ was reached and “Frazer, Angus” was called forward and the hat placed on his head.

Angus, as the youngest in such a large family, was very boisterous, confident and never one to think through his actions. He was large for his age looking out of place among the other first years, his light brown hair cut short and his bright blue eyes he could probably pull of being a second or third year. After a short period of time the hat shouted “GRYFFINDOR” and with some polite cheering Angus jointed their table. And so the first year sorting continued with the five older Frazer children getting more and more looks by the minute as they stood at the back of the group finally “Xu, Alan” was sorted into Ravenclaw and whispers broke out amount the students.

Dumbledore stood and silence fell immediately “I know you must all be very curious to the remaining students” his smiling eyes roamed the hall “the Frazer family here have moved from Australian schooling to here on my request and I have no doubt that everyone here will make them feel at home amongst us” and with another smile and a gesture to McGonagall to continue the sorting recommenced

“Second year, Frazer, Nicholas”

Nick walked up to the stool head down and avoiding all eye contact, he is terribly shy never liking attention from strangers, always in need of protection and care that his older siblings provided him with unconditionally. He was thin and lanky with big, brown round eyes and soft, baby face his light brown hair long and shaggy brushing his eye brows and covering his ears. The hat was placed on his head and promptly announced “HUFFLEPUFF” he quickly scurried away to the correct table head down only sparing a terrified glance for his big sister as he passed.

“Third year, Frazer, Barry”

Barry was the brother that had always been easy to tease, always easily provoked. He was a bit of a follower and very reckless. He was big for his age his face well on the way to manhood with square glasses and a mischievous grin. He had started wearing his hair longer these past few months to help hide the scars around his face and neck. The hat didn’t take long to place him in Gryffindor.

“Fourth year, Frazer, Trevor”

Trevor was incredibly kind, caring and maternal he was a hard worker, cautious, stubborn and terrified of walking too close to his big sister as he would get continually poked, prodded and tickled. Trevor is the brother you could depend on, always willing to help with anything with a smile on his face and somehow knowing the exact answer to all questions. He looks much older than fourteen as he almost six feet tall and still seems to be growing with wide shoulders and a square jaw his curly light brown hair cut to a manageable length. The hat took no time at all before “HUFFLEPUFF” was heard through the hall and cheers were loud. When Trevor sat down next to his younger brother Jamelia could hear inquiries as to whether he played Quidditch and if he would be trying for the team, they were clearly impressed by the size of him, sadly he couldn’t hurt a fly and so the only position he plays passably is keeper.

“Fifth year, Frazer, Quinn”

Quinn seemed to glide forward his face set in the exact way Jamelia had attempted confident and intimidating. He had always been good at that sort of thing. He loved being able to do things Jamelia could not so he worked to perfect those things. He is the Frazer heir and loved to flaunt it and use it to his benefit, however, he was still only the second born and while he cared for his sister he loathed the power she held as first born. Quinn was tall and lanky with wiry muscle and a strong handsome face underneath unruly curls. After a short while the hat declared him to be a Slytherin and he sauntered towards the correct table with a smug look on his face.

“Sixth year, Frazer, Jamelia”

And with all the eyes in the hall on her short curvy form, the stretched material at the front of her robes catching the boy’s attention while many of the girls admire her chestnut curls reaching down past her back. She straightened her back set her jaw and walked forward to sit carefully on the three legged stool. The old hat placed snuggly on her head “ahh… yes I see” a voice whispered in her head eliciting a gasp _it talks_! She thought “yes, I talk, now down to business … hmmm… very loyal to your family and fiercely protective. But your mind, you’re a clever one aren’t you even it not particularly well motivated, a brilliant mind. I think it better be RA-” _NO, STOP_ she though as forcefully as possible _I need to be in Gryffindor I need to help him, protect him, he needs me. Please_ she begs “hmm... yes that fierceness and recklessness wouldn’t be out of place in Gryffindor and quite the temper I see now … are you sure that is what you want? You would fit in a lot better with Ravenclaw” it queried _I’m sure_ was Jamelia’s reply “well then I guess its GRYFFINDOR”. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly on her approach and she sat by her two brothers.

Further down the table a boy with chin length black curls was leaning forward across the table to look at the newest Gryffindor girl. “Prongs” he says to his bespectacled best friend sitting across from him. “Do you remember what you said on the train in first year?”

“That I was never going to buy you a liquorish wand again until you apologised to me by pranking McGonagall?” Prongs questioned hopefully wondering if that day, after five years, had finally come.

“No, idiot, when you saw Evans” he said slowly as if the boy he was speaking with was dim “you said to me ‘that’s the girl I’m going to marry’. James-y boy see that new girl? That, my friend, is the girl _I’m_ going to marry”

His other friend sitting on his left snorted and rolled his eyes “and what of all your other girlfriends?” he asks reaching for the newly filled platter of chicken legs “how will they take it Padfoot?”

“Shut up, Moony” was his witty response as he started to fill his plate and mouth with the welcoming feast.

 

* * *

 

Jamelia’s eyes widened when the welcoming feast appeared on the platters in front of her not because of its appearance, for it had worked in a similar manner at her last school, but because of the shear mass and variety of food. She didn’t know where to start and so grabbed a few random foods and start to eat.

The people surrounding the Frazer’s were eager to introduce themselves and chat but as hard as Jamelia tried she just couldn’t remember even one of their names and it’s a full time job trying to not laugh at their accents, as she’s never really heard anything like them before, let alone understand what they’re saying so she just tried her best smiling and laughing as appropriately timed as possible.

At the end of the feast a fiery red headed girl with bright green eyes approaches her and holds out her hand a wide smile across her face. “Hi, I’m Lily; I’m one of the sixth year prefects. I was wondering if you wanted me to show you to Gryffindor tower and all that” she asked without pause and gesturing widely.

Her clear nervousness put Jamelia at easy and she smiled back easily at the girl “I’d love that, thank you” she replied as she stood up and they moved with the flow of students out of the hall. In the entrance hall students seemed to be splitting in different directions so she stuck close to Lily as they climbed the stairs.

And, boy, were there a lot of stairs! When Jamelia breathlessly mentioned this, Lily smiled and apologised “Gryffindor’s are on the seventh floor” she explained. By the time that Lily stopped in front of a portrait that she introduced as the fat lady and gave the password “brave at heart” which caused the portrait to swing open revealing a obviously well-loved and used common room with worn but comfortable looking furniture and all decorated in warm reds and golds.

Lily led her through the room to yet another stair case, groaning slightly she followed the girl up to the promised dormitories. The sixth year dorm was cosy with five beds with red curtains and sheets. She was shown the quaint bathroom with three showers, toilets and sinks and quickly took advantage. Afterwards, she climbed into her pyjamas and into her new, but surprisingly comfortable, bed cuddling up under the blankets as she watches Lily begin to unpack her things. The two girls entertained themselves by talking idly about classes and teachers. Soon three other girls enter the dorms.

“You must be Jamelia” the tallest girl states with a broad and seemingly fake smile “I’m Marlene Mckinnon it’s so nice to meet you. This” she gestures to the girl on her left who is very short with thin, dirty blonde hair and a thin freckled face along with a wide and genuine smile “is Mary Macdonald. And this” she gestures to the brunet girl to her right with a soft face, full cheeks and shy downcast gorgeous baby blue eyes “is Alice Little”.

And so Marlene took control of the conversation insisting on gossiping about everyone and everything that had happened in their last five years at Hogwarts. All the relationships, drama and other social aspects were thrust on her many names she wouldn’t remember thrown about in unkind and judgmental ways. Marlene, it seemed, was queen bee and the social aspect of school seemed to be the only important aspect.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning after rolling out of bed unwillingly, as she wasn’t able to get to sleep until a late hour, she quickly prepared herself and headed to breakfast with Lily and Alice who she had learned to be extremely kind and intelligent girls as well as the best of friends. They didn’t approve of Marlene’s gossiping and as a general rule seemed to politely ignore the girl as much as possible. And so walking to breakfast the three girls fell into the topics of school and the beginning of the NEWTS study.

“Oh, transfiguration is my favourite” lily was telling her “I love the challenging content and McGonagall is the best. She’s strict but she’s kind and fair as well”

“Lily’s her favourite” Alice informed and lily looked flustered “and she’s the best at it, she always has top marks”

“Oh, shush you” Lily reprimanded as Jamelia laughed openly

“What about you Alice?” Jamelia questioned happily

“Oh, I don’t know. I’m not really the best at anything. I’m most excited for herbology and potions though” to which Jamelia nodded politely and was going to add her favourite to be care of magical creature before lily interrupted.

“And does that have anything to do with a certain Hufflepuff, Alice?” Alice quickly grew flustered a fierce blush creeping over her cheeks

“wh-what? N-no!” she stuttered ending in a squeak.

Lily smiled triumphantly, turning to Jamelia “Alice has a massive crush on a boy in Hufflepuff. His name’s Frank Longbottom. He’s the top herbology student. And his fairly rubbish at potions the only reason his doing it for NEWTS is because he wants to be an auror, Alice tutors him in it. She is a potion genius. She just hates to admit it” lily smiled adoringly at her friend, who had become very interested in her shoes as they walked down yet another flight of stairs.

“What about you, Jamelia?” Alice asked diverting the attention “what’s your favourite subject?”

“Care of magical creatures” was her definite reply “it was compulsory at my last school up until NEWTS, but I loved it. I think that’s what I’m going to miss about being here, animals, especially dogs. My family has a lot, to protect us, but I was terribly disappointed that I couldn’t bring one. I’m more of a dog person”

And it was at this point that an arm swung across her shoulders and she was tucked into the side of one tall and muscular boy with a wide smile plastered on his face and black waves framing his cheeks. “It’s funny you say that, you see I’m a dog person to”

“Wait you’re part person, Sirius? I thought you were just a dog?” Came a retort from the shorter dark haired boy with square glasses and a mischievous grin beside him.

“huh!” the first boy gasps theatrically “James, you wound me!”

“oh, but good sir” Jamelia gasps in her own theatrical tone “will you survive? Here let me take you for medical attention!” she used this as an excuse to duck out from under the boys arm “Don’t worry I will avenge your death” by the end of it she couldn’t keep the smile off her face and the two boys were laughing good naturedly, along with two others she hadn’t noticed before one a squat blonde boy with rounded features and the other a tall lanky boy with a long thin face and sandy hair. Alice looked on giggling slightly while lily looked disapproving.

“I’m Sirius by the way. Sirius Black.” the first boy introduces himself “this git is James Potter. And these two are Peter Pettigrew” he indicated to the short boy “and Remus Lupin” indicating to the other “and you of course are the famed Jamelia Frazer, and what a lovely name may I add” he ended in the same theatrical tone as earlier adding a flourished bow.

Laughing Jamelia added sarcastically “yes a lovely name, really my mother couldn’t decide between Jaime and Amelia so she kind of just smooshed them together” the grin on her face was genuine these boys were quite amusing.

“Talking about smooching-” James started

“Which we weren’t” lily interrupted

“-I was wondering” be continued unfazed “if you, Lily darling, would like to accompany me on a date where I would allow for such an activity to take place”

“Oh sod off” lily replied as she pulled her two friends away and into the great hall for breakfast.

“Well summer hasn’t changed her mind then Prongs” one of the boys commented behind them “but I sure like new girl, she’s good fun” this defiantly made Jamelia's morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please share thoughts :)


	3. full moons and family

Jamelia defiantly enjoyed her new school. Her classes where going well, even if the home work was slowly but surely building even after just a two weeks, and she had found good friends in Alice and Lily. Their days mostly commenced of classes, studying and laughing at Lily’s interactions with one James Potter.

When these interactions were happening she and Sirius had taken up to imitate and mock them or commentating their actions dramatically.

The first time was after their first potions lesson, James had yelled after the girls “Lily! Have I told you how beautiful you look today?”

Lily had rolled her eyes and gone to continue walking when Sirius had yelled in an embarrassing imitation of James. “Oh Lily! Have I told you how splendidly beautiful you look today!” he was looking off into the middle distance fist clutched dramatically in front of him.

“oh James” Jamelia had quickly yelled back in the same tone of voice “after all these years I see through your embarrassing and condescending yelling that I’m actually truly in love with you” she ran forward in a dramatically girly way dropping her books and leaping at Sirius who looked surprised and amused but carried on with the act “Oh we must marry immediately and ride off into the sunset” the two then stared embarrassingly at each other until Jamelia broke the tension as she began laughing. The confused onlookers following suit. She turned to James who was trying and failing at not looking amused “is that what you were expecting lily to do?” she teased and hurried away after the other two girls laughing at this new game.

After that it had somewhat become tradition for the two. Lily pretended she wasn’t amused at their teasing but even she couldn’t stop laughing at some of the pair’s antics.

Jamelia had found a welcoming and comfortable place for herself at Hogwarts and even after such a short time she felt at home and like she didn’t have a worry in the world.

However on the Monday of the Frazer’s third week at Hogwarts she was reminded of her worries when Barry was summoned to the headmaster’s office after dinner. It would be the full moon on Thursday and her brother, whom she was walking with because she had naturally invited herself to the meeting, looked worse for wear. His skin was pale, eyes darker and movements jerkier. When they reached Dumbledore’s office reciting the password, which was fittingly “pineapple clumps”, an Australian treat which happened to be one of Jamelia's favourite types of chocolate, to the gargoyles they ascended the turning stairs to the office.

“Come in” Dumbledore called before they even knocked. Walking in Jamelia noticed the back of a sandy haired boy she recognised as one Remus Lupin. She knew him to be the male sixth year prefect and it didn’t occur to her that perhaps there two meetings with Dumbledore were connected. “this, as I’m sure you know is Remus Lupin” he addressed the two Frazer’s “Mr Lupin will be accompanying you, Mr Frazer, on Thursday night”

Jamelia stiffened in shock. From the way Dumbledore phrased it, it almost sounded as if… but no, it couldn’t be. Remus Lupin was a werewolf! “but-but” she stuttered in shock and confusion “your name is _Remus_. _Lupin_. Your name literally screams wolf! How does nobody put two and two together! That’s a ridiculous coincidence!” Dumbledore looked amused at her outburst his blue eye twinkling annoyingly behind his half-moon glasses and Remus looked kind of worried with a small, forced and tight lipped smile. Taking a deep calming breath she continued glancing at her younger brother “you’ll look after him?” her voice was a lot softer and pleading.

“Of course” he replied with a stiff nod.

“Good, good” Dumbledore inserted after a moment of silence “the two of you” he addressed the boys “are to meet at the hospital wing at five thirty on Thursday to be escorted to the Shrieking Shack, where you will spend the night”

And with that the three Gryffindor’s left the office heading back to their tower. Remus and Barry quietly talked until they reached the portrait hole. Barry gave the password and climbed through first.

“Can I have I word?” Jamelia whispered to Remus once they too had climbed through. He nodded and led her to an unoccupied corner of the common room, sitting down on the love seat that was there. “so…”

“So…” he replied a smile tugging at the corner of his lips

“Will it be safe to have two wolves together?” she asked under her breath

“Yes” was his simple reply “it’s only dangerous for humans”

She nodded “your scars then, there from…”

“Yes”

“Is it terrible, Barry, he tries to put on a brave face but…” she trailed off again.

He met this instead with a tight smile that she took to mean it was worse.

“Does anyone else know about you?” she suddenly worried for the quite, academic boy. Before he could reply however there was an impatient call from across the room.

“Moony, what you doing?” called Sirius “I distinctly remember you promised a rematch in exploding snap tonight”

Jamelia stood up but before she left she turned and quietly said “I’m glad you have people” she smiled and added “Moony. It’s so obvious” shaking her head walking up the stairs to the dorms planning on an early night.

Remus headed over to his friends, who, he could tell, were terribly interested about the meeting especially now, since he returned with Jamelia. They were sitting on the floor in the back less crowded part of the room sitting on the floor with exploding snap spread out between then and soot covering Peter’s face.

“What did Dumbledore want to talk about? Who did he want you to meet?” asked James referring to the letter that Remus had received that morning.

Remus quietly settled himself on the floor with the group. “Well I got there and he told me that another werewolf has started this year” the other boy’s shared surprised looks “Said he hadn’t been a wolf for even a year yet. Asked me to take him under my wing, look out for him, you know? And that he would be coming to the shack with me. Then when I asked who, Jamelia walks in with one of her little brothers, Barry, the third year I think” the boys waited for more shock and intrigued looks on their faces “so yeah… I’m in a bit of shock too”

“That must be why they changed schools” Peter adds quietly “why they came all the way to here” the others couldn’t help but agree.

“So does that mean we can’t come with you anymore or…?” James asked after a short silence

“I don’t see why not” Sirius answered “we just explain it’s a secret and stuff to the kid, I’m sure he’ll understand”

They agreed to talk to the younger boy in the morning about it and started with exploding snap again well into the night.

 

* * *

 

On Thursday morning Jamelia noticed that Barry and Remus were sitting together pushing food around their plates and looking terribly ill she went and sat next to him. Remus’s friends as well as Angus where also sitting here for breakfast, a silent show of support. Alice sat down right next to Angus across from Jamelia and, with a weary look at James, lily slipped in beside Jamelia. James and Sirius were very fidgety and loud this particular morning, making jokes and fooling around. Jamelia smiled at their obvious method of trying to distract the two suffering boys from their pain. The Frazer’s often attempted the same thing the day of a full moon except they usually did it at Barry’s expense.

Jamelia nudged her younger brother with her elbow “on your period aye” in a teasing undertone he glares at her, laughing she added “stop with the PMS” she handed him a chocolate from her pocket a Carmelo koala, his favourite. An Australian muggle chocolate that he had become fond of after one of his old muggle born friends made him try it, claiming them to be heavenly. They are, they quickly became Jamelia's favourite as well and she has a massive stash in her trunk for emergency’s, such as this. The corner of his mouth tilted and he started to eat it.

Sirius who had been watching the encounter commented “what none for us?”

“Nope” she replied “these come out of my super-doper-secret stash of my favourite chocolate in the world” then in a deep tone “You will never have one” she followed this with throwing her head back and cackling.

Everyone looked on slightly amused but also wondering if she was mad, her brothers however used to her weirdness rolled their eyes and continued with their breakfast.

Walking out of breakfast that day she slipped one of the chocolates into Remus’s pocket, even after the short time she had known him she knew he was a chocoholic.

 

* * *

 

 

Thursday night was hell.

Jamelia just couldn’t sleep and she couldn’t be still, so that is how she found herself at one in the morning pacing in the common room. Then at two, when her legs had gotten tired, sitting in the arm chair in front of the fireplace watching the dying flames. Then at three without even realising curling up and sleeping.

So in the early morning as the sun was rising and James, Sirius and Peter were sneaking to their beds they saw the girl curled up fast asleep. While James and Peter noticed but continued to bed uncaringly Sirius’s eyes lingered on the long curls sweeping over the arm of the chair and onto the floor, on the hands that were folded together cushioning her cheek and on the gentle slopes and curves that were so easily discernible through her light pyjamas of a t-shirt and shorts. He wondered why she was in the common room and if worry for her brother had truly kept her up all night. He thought of his own family, his own brother and felt a lonely and longing pang in his gut.

 

* * *

 

 

On Friday morning Jamelia intended on skipping breakfast telling the girls she wasn’t hungry and hurried to the hospital wing instead. Here she found Remus and Barry along with all her other brothers. She had taken a while to get here as she had woken in the common room and she was by then running late.

The two boys looked extremely pale and ill sleeping in the crisp white sheets, they looked thinner and had some small scratches along their arms and on their cheeks but the damage was minimal. This was different, every time Jamelia had seen Barry after his change he had been badly battered bloody and bruised as he would bite and scratch himself. Remus was helping. She allowed herself a small smile at that.

That smile quickly vanished however when they were shooed from the room and towards breakfast by the matron.

And her smile quickly became a frown when a boy who was obviously one of Quinn’s friends approached in the entrance hall whispering something about a meeting soon in Hogsmead, but it wasn’t the rude whispering that upset her it was the fact that this boy looked very much like a younger Sirius Black. I _didn’t know he had a brother_ she thought to herself as the two Slytherin’s broke off to their table as did all her other brothers.

Lily and Alice were leaving as she walked along the table, lily offered to stay with her but she shooed them off and instead slid into the seat next to a zombie like Sirius. He lifted his head in greeting and she noticed bags worse than her own under his eyes.

“Looks like you boys slept well then” was her greeting noticing all three boys sported a similar sleep deprived look. There were grunts and groans as reply.

“So, Sirius, I just had the pleasure of meeting your brother”

This caught his attention “oh?”

“Hmmm… barged right past me no introductions, and dragged my brother of whispering at him”

Sirius rolled his eyes and grumpily replied “yes he’s a charming fellow, gets it from mum” with this he stands up leaving the rest of his breakfast and storms out of the hall.

She turned to the remaining boys “did I say something wrong?”

“He’s touchy about his family on a good day” was James reply. Jamelia took that to mean today was _not_ a good day and stood from the table and raced after him to apologise.

She caught him on the stairs on the fifth floor she was panting and cursing who ever invented stairs when she reached him at the top. “Sirius! I’m sorry I upset you I didn’t know I was saying anything bad and I just … I’m sorry”

His tired eyes stared at her taking in her flushed cheeks and the way her chest was heaving “you know you didn’t have to run up all these stairs just to say that. I know you hate them” a hint of a smile was on his face now.

“Yes I did” she grinned she then plopped herself on the top step and he slipped down to sit next to her “I think they’re friends” she stated to break the silence that had fallen over them “our brothers I mean” Sirius grunted in acknowledgment “is it not then our duty to combine forces and embarrass, prank and generally annoy them endlessly?” now the smile had spread across his face properly.

“Yes” he agreed “I believe it is”

They spent the walk to their first class discussing exactly how they would achieve this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts please :)


	4. worrywarts and quidditch

On October thirty first the castle was buzzing with life. The corridors and great hall had been decorated with pumpkins, skeletons and life bats and it was really a quite impressive event, Halloween. Jamelia was excited, having never really celebrated it before as it wasn’t popular in Australia. The day however had another exciting allure, the first Hogsmeade visit which every one third year and up would surely be attending. Lily and Alice were excited to show her around and help her shop for some new jumpers and jackets, because she didn’t have enough and Scotland was a lot colder than she was expecting especially now it was approaching winter.

At breakfast that morning as expected James got turned down on another date from Lily. Lily going off on a rant about how she can’t take him seriously and that dating is no joke. As usual Sirius and Jamelia sat by commentating the happenings as if it were a Quidditch match.

When McGonagall stopped behind them though they were quickly cut off. “If you are going to commentate these sorts of things, Miss Frazer, than perhaps you can commentate Quidditch matches. Our commentator graduated last year” and with that she was off leaving behind the shocked pair.

“Did I just get a job?” Jamelia asked Sirius. Sirius started laughing “so it seems. The first match is next week too. This will be great”

 

* * *

The first stop on her Hogsmeade tour with the girls was the most haunted building in wizarding Britain, the shrieking shack. Staring at the tiny falling down building from a far off distance Lily explained how some nights you could hear the angry and vengeful spirits that inhabited the shack screaming all the way in the village. Her brother and Remus, this was where they changed, in this horrible little shack, in terrible pain. This gave Jamelia and involuntary shiver as she couldn’t imagine such loud and dreadful screams coming from her little brothers mouth as his body tore its self apart and reformed as a wolf.

Jamelia was then shown the post office with thousands of owls of every shape, size and type lining the walls. Leaving the post office and crossing the street the three girls entered the crowded Honeydukes with every type of wizarding sweet covering every available surface. Jamelia quickly stocked up on chocolates to replenish her stash as well as buying each of them a cauldron cake to eat as the continued their shopping. The three next stopped in at Gladrags, where several winter clothing items were bought for Jamelia and Alice bought a new winter hat that was displayed in the window in baby blue, which, Lily informed, just so happened to be Frank Longbottom’s favourite colour.

The threesome, while making their way to The Three Broom Sticks a pub where, Jamelia was told by Lily, she just had to try butter beer, were joined by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who were leaving Zonko’s joke shop arms full of products.

At The Three Broom Sticks they found a small table towards the back and James and Peter wandered to the bar to get butter beers for everyone. Sirius sat down close to her at the cramped table. “So what are your thoughts on it all then?” he asked

“It’s cool, very cool” she said unsure “I didn’t like the shrieking shack” her eyes skipped to Remus, who was discussing some class in-depth with the other girls, and Sirius knew that whatever Lily had said about the shrieking shack had upset Jamelia.

“It’s not a very nice place” he nodded in agreement.

“Lily said some nights you can hear the spirits screaming from the village” she stated eyes drifting once again to Remus and her thoughts surely on her brother. Sirius reached for her fingers squeezing lightly in a show of support, her eyes shot to his and she smiled softly in thanks.

* * *

The group wandered out of the three broom sticks and hour later relishing in the sweet taste left in their mouths from the butter beer, which Jamelia agreed was delicious. Sirius and Jamelia were walking together at the back of the group making bets on the likelihood of James and lily ever going on a date as they watched the pair having a casual and awkward conversation about the weather, were distracted as they saw their two little brothers walking in the opposite direction and glancing around as if afraid of being followed. Sharing a look they stole off discretely after them.

They followed the pair to the other end of the town and to a small and dodgy looking pub, the Hogs Head. They waited outside across the road looking into a shop window full of jars filled with all sorts of disgusting but strangely intriguing potions ingredients such as newt hearts, chicken livers and lamb foetus’s. After about fifteen minutes the two boys left and Jamelia went to follow.

“no, stay” Sirius insisted grabbing her hand for the second time that day “see if anyone else leaves, if they were meeting anyone” and not five seconds after he was finished speaking out walked a tall, pale young man with long hair so blonde it was almost white accompanied by a pretty young witch, only a few years older than them with long gorgeous black curls and a chilling and fear inducing smirk on her delicate face.

Sirius gasped and quickly hid his face by bringing it close to Jamelia’s, his hair falling forward to shield them from view; to any onlooker they would look like they were kissing. Sirius’s grey eyes were staring into her own and she self-consciously looked down a blush creeping on to her face. His hand reached up brushing her cheek and she turned away not looking back up in time to see the hurt look that passed over Sirius’s face.

“come on, lets go” she said after an awkward moment tugging on the hand he still held on to but let go of quickly. “You knew those people” she stated

“Yeah” he agreed after a moment “that was Lucius Malfoy my cousin, Narcissa’s, fiancé and my other cousin Bellatrix Black” he was silent for a moment “this isn’t good”

 

* * *

 

When the pair got back to the castle they rushed to Gryffindor tower and Sirius lead Jamelia straight through the almost empty common room and up the stairs to the boy’s dorms. The sixth year dorms were empty and Sirius promptly pulled out a piece of old parchment and moved to sit on his bed, he taped his wand on it murmuring something, then stared intently.

Jamelia moved to sit next to him and saw in his hands was an elaborate map of what seemed to be Hogwarts, dots labelled with people’s names moving about. “The marauders map?” she read from the top looking at Sirius curiously.

“Yes” he answered absent minded as he continued to stare at it “we made it in our third year”

This raised Jamelia’s eyebrows “that’s very impressive magic for thirteen year olds”

“Hmmm”

“You’re these marauders then, the four of you”

“Yes” There was a silence as Sirius continued to stare.

“What are you doing?” Jamelia finally broke the silence

“Looking for our broth—ah-ha there they are” he said jabbing his finger at the map “and look at the unicorn dung they’re hanging around with. Crabbe. Bullstrude. Goyle. Snape.The Carrow twins. This is not good”

 

* * *

 

The Halloween feast that night was extremely impressive and had double the usual amount of desert and treats at the end. All the students fittingly gorged themselves except for two worried sixth year Gryffindor’s who had suspicions of their little brothers getting mixed up in the political terminal and war that was brewing outside the castle. They didn’t chat away happily as the rest of their group did but sat rather quietly together not even noticing that James and Lily were conversing swimmingly and having a good time sitting together across from them. In fact the worry they shared didn’t leave until the next week when Quidditch instead became the most pressing matter with Sirius playing and Jamelia starting as the new commentator.

 

* * *

The stands were awash with red and gold on one side and green and silver on the other for the first match of the season Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Jamelia sat in the teachers stand at the ready.

“And welcome to the first match of the season” she started “we’ve got fairly good weather for playing but that wind will certainly make for an interesting game. The teams are walking on to the pitch. First off GRYFFINDOR!” there was loud cheering “we have captain and chaser James Potter, and our other two chasers Alexis Foster and Thomas Abbot, our beaters Sirius Black and Ludo Bagman, our keeper Jacob Wood and our seeker Samantha Nippy” the Gryffindor cheered “and secondly Slytherin” the green side of the stands roared despite their unenthusiastic introduction “we have captain and beater Mathew Bullstrude followed by the chasers Amanda Mason, Andre Flint and Isabelle Smarts, the other beater Alexander Brown, the keeper Jonathan Casters and the seeker Regulus Black” the green side of the stands continue to cheer.

“The captains shake hands. Madam Hooch releases the snitch…the bludgers… and the game begins!”

“Gryffindor in possession. Foster. Potter. Foster. Abbot. Potter. Dodges a well-placed bludger by Bullstrude. Wow that’s a mouth full. I’m just gunna call him Bully. Anyway, Potter approaches the rings Foster and Abbot tailing him. He shoots. No. he passes to Abbot who SCORES! Ten to zero for Gryffindor. Brilliant play.”

James started frolicking about bowing to the cheering Gryffindor crowd. “and if you look carefully at the Gryffindor captain you will notice his head just grew two sizes” everyone in the stadium Gryffindor and Slytherin alike found this amusing “if his not carful his gunna fall off his broom” she laughed

“Anyway Slytherin in possession. Flint. Mason. Flint. BLUDGER! Sent by the rather talented second year Bagman. Good on ya Baggie! And Foster catches the Quaffle and shoots towards the hoops. She shoots. And an impressive save by keeper Casters. And Slytherins are in possession. Flint. Mason. Smarts. Mason. Smarts who ducks a bludger. Mason. Flint. Back to Sma—OH SWEET MERLIN! A nasty bludger from Black hits Slytherin seeker Minnie Black . Oooh, that one is gunna leave a nasty bump!”

“oh and look at that Slytherin scores” there was a racket of cheers and boos “that’s ten to ten”

After an hour and a half of playing the score was one hundred and eighty to twenty, Gryffindor leading. James had planned and executed brilliant plays and the score was only getting higher, and with it of course the captain’s head was growing.

“And another ten points for Gryffindor scored by Potter. Putting the score board at one hundred and ninety to twenty”

James was yet again acting like a fool and this time Sirius had joined him in his idiotic celebration while the game continued without them “look here!” Jamelia laughed “we are very lucky to witness the mating dance of flyingious idiotious!” the stadium burst into giggles “Look at how they attempt to attract females through inflating their heads” both boys scowled at her and jumped back into the game.

“I hate you” she heard yelled from the disgruntled beater.

“Aw, love you too Siri” she said in a sugary baby voice.

“The game, please Miss Frazer” Professor McGonagall says sternly trying to hold off the smile that threatens her lips.

“Yes of course professor. And Flint has the Quaffle and his ducking and weaving like a pro, captain Bully at his side fending off the bludgers sent his way by the two talented Gryffindor beaters he passes to—was that the snitch?” all eyes move to the seekers “Minnie Black and Nippy neck and neck. Go Nippy! And it drops! The two seekers diving after it! Oh shit that’s steep! Don’t hurt your selves! Nippy pulls out as it gets too close to the ground. Minnie Black continues! Shit he has some guts”

“Language” comes professor McGonagall’s voice

“And he levels out just in time not to kill himself. AND HE GOT THE SNITCH!” the Slytherin’s cheer “good on you Minnie Black! That was impressive! Man you can play! So that leaves the score at a hundred and ninety to a hundred and seventy. GRYFFINDOR WINS! What a game”


	5. snow day

One Saturday morning in the middle of November the students of Hogwarts woke up to a snow covered castle and one particular student was found running around the dorms and jumping on her friends to wake them to witness the exciting event. Jamelia could be found jumping up and down on the beds of one Lily Evans and one Alice Little begging them to get up and look out the window at the blanketed grounds.

“You are defiantly over excited, what have you eaten this morning? A bag of sugar?” lily groaned into her pillow

“liiiiiiilyyyyy!” she whined in return “it’s snowing can we touch it please?”

“What do you mean touch it?” Alice asked sitting up in her bed.

“I wanna touch it!” was Jamelia’s excited response jumping onto Alice’s bed “I’ve never seen snow! Can we go out pleeeeease!”

“Will you guys go already some of us are trying to sleep!” Marlene cut in sourly

Alice, ignoring Marlene, starts to laugh and get up unable to deny her excited friend this experience any longer “I can’t believe you’ve never seen snow”

“It doesn’t snow many places in Australia, mostly in the mountains, and I’ve never been there” At this lily made her way out of bed too letting her friend’s excitement fill her.

Jamelia watches her friends dress for a moment “so…” she starts “what should I wear?” and so her friends start to fuss over her, dressing her in jumpers and jackets, a scarf, a thick pair of spare gloves lily has and an extra warm hat that Alice lends her. “So… many… clothes?” she asks slowly “won’t I get to hot?”

The two girls share a look and start giggling “that’s right, laugh at the foreigner” Jamelia huffs but really can’t be mad, her excitement taking over again as she drags her friends out of the dorms hearing a faint “thank merlin” as they shut the door.

In the common room they come across the marauders all dressed up to go outside an excited James leading the group. “It’s snowing” Jamelia declares loudly when she sees the group “it’s snowing, it’s snowing, it’s snowing” she runs down the remainder of the stairs and towards the portrait hole “can you believe it? _Actual_ snow” she says to the group behind her the boys look confused as she climbs out in front of them, turning too lily to explain.

“She’s never seen snow before” she sighs

“Really?” comes four surprised outbursts

“Yep”

“Australians are weird” Sirius mutters a goofy grin on his face.

Jamelia’s head soon pokes back in “are you guys coming or what?” her friends quickly climb through and follow their babbling friend down to the entrance hall without her complaining once about the number of stairs. “… and snow angels and snow balls and snow men and snow girls. No. A snow family that is best a big family ooh and an angel family too so they’re not lonely” she turned back to her bewildered friends “please?” she asked sweetly, but was met with confused and worried looks.

“I’m sorry what?” lily finally asked

“Huhhhh” Jamelia groaned “condensed version; teach me how to snow?” they all started cracking up as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

“Why” James gasped through his laughter “did we not get a foreigner before this year? Think of all the good times and funny things we missed”

“I hate you” Jamelia huffed and continued her way out of the castle. They found her standing on the front steps mouth gaping staring out at the white grounds before turning around flashing them a stunning smile and taking off laughing and kicking the white sludge around. Sirius was the first to take off after her, the others quickly on their tail. They found her on her back making a snow angel not too far from the lake, laughing her six friends flopped into the snow around her and followed suit. “Can we build snow men?” she burst a couple minutes later. And so the seven sixth years found themselves building snow replicas of themselves not too far away from their snow angels.

Soon enough, however, Sirius was finished and felt the need to drop snow down the back of James’s jacket which naturally leads to a free for all snow ball fight. Jamelia was hiding behind a snow bank while her friends ran around attacking each other using what little cover there was about. She was trying to build snow balls with limited success. Sirius soon ducked behind the bank with her.

“Here like this” and he showed her how to make a better snow ball. She smiled up at him in thanks “alliance?” He asked her, her wicked grin was all the answer he needed. They poked their heads out of their hiding space to find some victims and they both saw James sneaking towards a nearby tree. Jamelia and Sirius shared a look agreeing on their target, but just before their attack a red headed blur jumps at him from behind the tree tackling him to the ground and shoving a handful of snow into his face.

“And the mating dance of the secretious inloveous teenageious has begun” Jamelia started in a deep voice sharing a grin with Sirius “the female as seen attacks the male”

James then rolled over pinning lily to the ground with his knees a playful grin playing on his lips as he pulls off her hat fills it with snow and shoves it back on. Lily screams and wiggles attempting to throw snow at him before he pins her arms to the ground.

“Yes” Sirius starts in a deeper tone “it’s now the male’s part of the dance he restrains her and makes her as angry as possible. Soon you will see him say something stupid, as is his usual method and the dance will end unsuccessfully” Giggles can be heard from nearby, Alice listening to their ridiculous banter.

Jamelia smiles and continues “yes, quite right, he is however spending more time on the awkward staring portion of the dance. Do you think it’s possible he has changed tactics?” she turns to Sirius just as James leans forward and kisses lily, his hand letting go of her arms to cup her cheeks.

“Yes I believe he has” adds a wide eyed Sirius “but will it be successful?” lily’s arms reach up and pull James closer. Jumping up Sirius fist pumps the air yelling “and he scores! The mating dance of the secretous teenageious mabob thing is successful. Finally!” he laughs. Jamelia is falling over herself laughing at his reaction and the couple in the snow obviously ignoring him. “I’m the best wing man” he declares.

This stops Jamelia's laughing “whoa. Hold up. Na-uh. This, my friend, is the work of the best wing woman!”

“What do you mean?” Sirius exclaims “I’ve been wing manning this since I was eleven!”

“And nothing happened until I showed up! I obviously get the credit here!”

Sirius open and closed his mouth trying to think of an argument and decided on the classic “nahh!”

“Yeah”

“nahh!”

“ye-ah!”

At this stage Remus, Peter and Alice had gathered around to watch their argument laughing merrily as this continued. In the back ground James and lily, still lying in the snow kissing, were also laughing gently at the antics. Lily pulled back “your friends an idiot” she whispered with a teasing smile

“Yours too” James replies before leaning backing in to reclaim her lips.

Jamelia and Sirius’s fight had dissolved into glaring when suddenly Jamelia took off towards the kissing couple, lying down in the snow next to Lily. The others followed wanting to witness the exchange.

“James” Jamelia said lightly slapping his cheek “go away. You’re ruining my perfect first day in the snow. Your stealing one of my best friends and that’s a no can do. You can have her later” James face was somewhere between angry and amused.

Lily however was glowing with a happy smile on her face “I’m your best friend?”

“Of course silly” Jamelia smiles back

“You too” lily replies “also you’re a terrible wing woman” she adds as James gets up

“Nah” Jamelia protests “I’m just helping. Always leave them wanting more” she laughs “where is bestie number two” she calls “Allllll-ice”

Alice flops into the snow beside her “you’re an idiot you know that?” 

 

* * *

 

The group stumbled into the great hall shivering and dripping for lunch which they ate greedily, dreading the long trek to Gryffindor tower afterwards. Very little was said by the tired group except for when a shivering Jamelia declared “well I hate snow! It’s just too cold and it’s in my boots and I can feel it and its all wet and gross” the rest of the group spent a good amount of time chuckling at her discomfort.

In the entrance hall afterwards Jamelia simply sat on the first step “I can’t do it, I simply can’t. This school has too many steps” she stated and so after several minutes of attempting to convince the stair hating girl to start the journey up to the dorms Sirius merely gave up, instead scooping her up and holding her over his shoulder. To which, of course, she protested but by the third floor she had stopped her struggling and resorted to the occasional insult instead.

When they reached the fat lady and the red faced Jamelia was placed back on her feet the group decided that after a warm shower they would all meet in the common room for hot chocolate which James and Sirius would collect from the kitchens.

The hot water of the showers seemed to slowly defrost Jamelia and she stood unmoving under it until Lily complained she was taking too long. Leaving the bath room she dressed in a singlet top, flannel pyjama bottoms, thick woollen socks and an old stretched woollen jumper that hung off one shoulder. She sat on the end of her bed waiting for Alice to finish getting ready, eager for the promised hot chocolate.

When the girls made their way in to the common room the boys were waiting already drinking their own hot chocolates. They somehow had claimed the seats closest to the fireplace, and while Jamelia was thankful of this she was suspicious of their methods in the crowded common room. She settled on to one of the love seats next to Sirius and watches Lily slide in next to James snuggling close for warmth.

Clutching her mug with both hands she takes a tentative sip, sighing as the thick warmth spreads down her throat. Sirius leans in close to her ear his warm breath tickling to say “best wing man ever” to which she rolls her eyes and takes another sip.

Sirius can’t help but stare at the girl next to him; simply put she looked adorable, feet tucked under her, in warm pyjamas sipping her hot chocolate carefully. He admires her bare shoulder sticking out of the too large jumper eyes roaming the curve of her neck, admiring her pretty face as she watches her friends and then, because after all he is a sixteen year old, the small amount of cleavage peeking out and the curve of her chest. He quickly looks away before he’s caught. Remus catches his eye a grins smugly and raises his eye brow. Damn, Remus is almost worse; he’ll never live this down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear thoughts :)


	6. Bad results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear thoughts or kudos's :)

In the days leading up to the Christmas break Jamelia had a plan to once and for all work out what Quinn was up to. With the help of Sirius and the marauders map one Tuesday afternoon she was following him. At the moment Sirius and Jamelia were peeking through book shelves in the library watching Quinn, Regulus and a blonde girl that the map identified as Octavia Malfoy. From what the pair could see and hear they were researching for some type of test and from looking at the three’s books it must have had something to do with giants.

After about half an hour of watching them study Jamelia lost her patience. “Stay here” she told Sirius and she walked out from behind the book shelf and right up to her brother. When he noticed her approach he quickly shut his book.

Sitting down with the group she slouched in her chair putting her feet up one the last remaining seat. “Quiiiiinnnnyyyyy!” she whined “I’m bored” the three gave her blank looks to which she responded with her widest smile “I’m Jamelia” she introduced herself “and you are Regulus Black, Quidditch genius” an unidentified emotion flashes across his face “but you blondie I don’t know” she says playing ignorance

“I’m Octavia Malfoy” she replies loftily

“Well then Quinny, Minnie Black and Octa, I’m bored”

“Go away Zazzy” Quinn replies using her hated nickname that he gave her as a baby unable to pronounce Jamelia. The name had never made sense to her but as soon as she had expressed her dislike of it, it stuck.

“Hmmm” she huffs in return “fine then, be a shit head” she stands and starts to walk away “also” she says, a brilliant idea striking her, turning her head “family meeting after dinner. We’ll leave from the hall, find an empty class room or something”

“Whatever”

 

* * *

 

The Frazer children were all sitting around an empty charms class room, or in Quinn’s case standing disgruntled against the wall.

“So” Jamelia who had called the meeting started “how we all doing?” she was met with silence “everyone making friends?” again silence “errgh! Angus!” she singles out “Who are your friends?”

“You know my friends!”

“errgh! I know now tell the group” she said frustrated followed under her breath by “boys are so stupid”

“Um, ok. Nathanial Little, Tommy Seaman, Sandy Smith” Jamelia was scribbling the names down on a piece of parchment “why are you taking notes?” Angus adds

“Because we have to write to Mum. And while you all have been sending your own letters mum has sent a list of questions she wants answered by everyone because you are all apparently terrible at writing letters” was her reply trying to act frustrated like this was not an ingenious plan to get information out of Quinn “now Nick. Go. Friends names”

“Xavier Goodacre.”

“Barry. Go”

“Uhh, I don’t know. Oliver Jacobs, Sam Ra, Jamie Drover”

“Good. Trevor”

“Seth Andrews, Amos Diggory, Sally Timmons”

“Quinn”

“Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Octavia Malfoy, a couple others will that do?”

“Sure, fine. Favourite subject. Go”

“Flying lessons”

“Transfiguration”

“Defence against the dark arts”

“Ancient runes”

“Oh I don’t know magical creatures is pretty easy”

“And then it just goes on with simple ones about the school so I can answer those” Jamelia finished with “but she does have one question I don’t know how to answer. She says ‘I heard some worrying things about war brewing over there what’s happening with that? Does it affect you guys or the school? Is it safe for you all?’ So yeah, how do I answer that?”

They were all silent for a minute “tell her it doesn’t have any effect on the school or students” Quinn spoke up

“But that would be a lie” Trevor inserted

“So, a white lie to save her worry”

“No we can’t lie about a wars effect that’s dangerous. The students here are affected, you can see lines being drawn, sides chosen and most of us aren’t even of age yet” and of course he was right.

It was common at breakfast when reading about the terminal that James and Sirius would go on about how they would fight in the war to come. Sirius talking about how he was sure his family was already on side with the dark lord. And you would hear whispers especially around the Slytherins about the dark lord recruiting. Yes the war had slipped a slippery tentacle into Hogwarts.

“Are the Hufflepuffs pressured?” Jamelia questioned her brother “to draw lines, pick sides”

“Not as much as Slytherins and Gryffindors it seems. From what I heard the lord volley ball or whatever he calls himself was a Slytherin and Dumbledore was a Gryffindor. I think that this is house rivalry at the extreme” and of course with his perceptiveness he spelled it all out for Jamelia. Even in this room she could see the tension between her Gryffindor and Slytherin brothers boiling and thick. See how Quinn stood apart from them arms crossed and defensive. How he was slinking closer to the door throughout the discussion.

“What about you Quinn? Are they making you draw lines? Pick sides in a foreigner’s war?” Jamelia questioned all his actions and things Sirius had said lining up in her mind.

He looked shocked before his defensive and angry expression returned “it’s not a war, it’s a revolution better things are to come. Rights for magical creatures, not having to hide from muggles, blood purity. The dark lord will lead us to the new world” and with that he strode from the room robes billowing behind him.

The five remaining Frazer children stood in shock. The Frazer heir had always been ambitious and power hungry always wanting to one up his sister, but he had never before had interests in the dark arts as the dark lords side of the war was rumoured to enjoy and never before had he been a blood purist. This was not good. It sounded like he had picked sides and committed himself to a war. How could they save their brother from himself?

 

* * *

 

 

When she returned to Gryffindor tower that night it was late and well past curfew. She had spent her time sitting in a secret passage behind a tapestry on the fourth floor, that the marauders had shown her, stewing in her thoughts and worries. By time she decided she needed to talk to Sirius about this it was twelve thirty. The common room was empty as she slinked through quietly and snuck up the stairs to the sixth year boy’s dorms. She lit her wand and tip toed through the room to Sirius’s bed, quietly sliding open the curtains and duking in. She cast a quick silencing charm and crawling over to Sirius lightly shaking him awake.

Sirius Black was having a particularly peculiar dream about burying a dragon bone wearing McGonagall’s hat under the Whomping Willow when he started to wake up.

“Sirius” came a whisper in his ear and another shake. Alas not waking, the dream was just changing to something much more interesting and one that had become a regular. He opened his eyes to see Jamelia leaning over him in his bed. She was still wearing her uniform however her robes were open over the top of it as she preferred to wear them when not in class. Sirius preferred her wearing it like this too it allowed him to see her bare thighs due to the short skirt and admire the curve of her breasts as they stretched the material, her cleavage through the opened collar and loosely worn Gryffindor tie.

He groggily reached a hand for her waist, not taking in her worried expression in his half-awake state, and pulled her down next to him in the bed. She was now pressed against him, he could feel her warm breath on his chest, her breasts pressed tightly to his side and one of her legs had slipped between his in the awkward movement. It was, however, the gasped squealing sound that bought Sirius to reality, realising he was in fact, after all, awake.

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” he checked

“No” she replied quietly

He loosed his grip on her allowing her to move if she wished. She didn’t, and this has Sirius smiling wickedly in the darkness. “So if this isn’t a dream, then why may I ask did you sneak into my bed? You miss me?” he teased holding her slightly closer so she wouldn’t move away

“Ha” she huffed amused but snuggled closer to Sirius in return, “I needed to talk and I couldn’t wait until morning”

“What’s up? You evil genius plan not work?”

“No it worked; I just don’t like the results”

“That bad, huh?”

“Yeah”

“My brother too?”

“From what I understand”

Sirius took a deep breath his chest rising slowly

“Sirius, I don’t like all this house rivalry. It’s hurting my family, yours. This war is just the house rivalries reaching an extreme point. I wish we could be just school kids. Not have to worry about our little brothers joining and fighting in a war, getting brain washed into becoming blood purists. Hurting.”

“I know” he said comfortingly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

“The boys see his wrong to, that his making a mistake. They want to help him, stop him joining that side bring him back to us, you know? But their only young, _I’m_ young, Quinn is going to drag us all into this war trying to save him, can’t he see that?” a few tears had escaped now and Sirius having no reply, no wisdom, no funny remark just held her tighter whispering comforting nothings and thinking of his brother. About how he had not fought to save Regulus from this fate, how he had accepted it as how it was, expected it even. No from now he was fighting, he would save his brother. And with that comforting thought he fell back to sleep Jamelia warm in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

When James was finished getting ready for a day of classes and wanting to get to breakfast the next morning he noticed that his best mate had not yet gotten up. Which of course was very strange seeing as Sirius would usually get up before James to fuss with his hair, and stranger still because of the racket he had caused this particular morning tearing apart the room looking for a book that Lily had lent him but would need today for classes.

So being the good friend he was he snuck over to Sirius’s bed to wake him, he slightly parted the curtains stuck his wand through and cast the aguamenti charm, water sprouting out of his wand. James however got the surprise of his life when two screams came from behind the curtains, seconds later a dripping wet and furious girl launch herself at him. He was pinned to the ground and soaked from her retaliating charm before he realised who it was.  

“You fowl, good for nothing, dung eating, git!” she screeched at him “what was that for? You scared the shit out of me!”

“Like wise” James said still frozen in shock staring up at Jamelia Frazer “what-what are you doing here?”

“What mean what am I – oh shit” and with that she stood and ran from the room like a bat out of hell.

James was still lying on the ground in shock Remus and Peter standing by with slack jaws and Sirius was in his bed soaking wet and pissing himself laughing.

“Well Padfoot” Remus broke the silence “you sure can pick ‘em”


	7. christmas presents and having too much fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is more of a fill in chapter with less plot but anyways hope you enjoy :)

Sitting on her bed after classes that day her quill and parchment at the ready Jamelia didn’t know how to write to her mother telling her about her fears, how this war was sucking them into its clutches even when they were safe from harm under Dumbledore’s care. So after staring at the blank parchment for too long she began to pen a different letter than originally planned

Mum,

We’ve all been great and all the boys have made friends they seem to be close with, even Nick. I’ve been watching out for them as much as I can. My friends are great and they help.

Remus, one of my friends, helps Barry a lot. Barry’s really coming into his own. And another friend Sirius is helping me deal with Quinn’s Quinn-ness, as his little brother who is Quinn’s best friend is very similar. Lily and Alice both have siblings as well, however not being eldest they don’t understand, they do help me not worry too much though and they are both really smart and are good at studying so they help me there a lot too. So yeah over all everything is going pretty good.

I’m going to miss not being home for Christmas and seeing you and the rest of the family but at the same time I’m excited to spend the holiday here with some of my friends and the SNOW. Like merlins underpants it’s so pretty and I’m going to have a white Christmas I’m so excited for that too.

Oh, also guess what happened since I last wrote (which was a while ago sorry I got caught up in other things) I’m the commentator for the schools Quidditch cup. Isn’t that crazy! It’s so much fun though. Some of my friends play so I get to make fun of them in front of the whole school. It’s a good laugh.

All my love and a Merry Christmas very soon (or now or for before, you know depending on how fast this gets there)

Jamelia

Re-reading the letter a couple times she then folded it, picked up the small gift she got her mother and went to find an owl willing to fly to Australia.

 

* * *

 

The castle was very empty for the Christmas break with very few students remaining and in Gryffindor tour there were only four students, the three Frazer’s and Sirius Black. The four made the absolute most of this and had a ball. They played massive games of hind and seek, loud games of exploding snap all through the night, intense wizard chest battles and took advantage of the always vacant seats by the fireplace.

On Christmas Eve they had gotten permission for the other Frazer children to come in to the Gryffindor common room to play exploding snap, drink hot chocolate and just generally spend time as a family. And so after breakfast the Frazer family, Quinn the only one not in attendance, as well as Sirius did just that until dinner. Dinner was an outstanding and intimate feast where they and the few other remaining students sat at one small table with the staff enjoying the outstanding decorations and good cheer before returning to their own dorms and beds.

Walking into the Gryffindor tower however Sirius didn’t allow her to go back to her bed but instead lead her up to the sixth year boy’s dorms. He went to his trunk and dug around a bit before pulling out a bottle with a particularly ugly red and green bow on it.

“Merry Christmas” he said with a wide grin holding the bottle out to her

Taking the bottle she read the label, it was fire whiskey. Looking back up at Sirius a mischievous smirk crossing her lips she said “got any cups?” but already in his hands were two glasses. “You know me to well Sirius Black” uncorking the bottle and pouring two cups. The pair was soon finished the bottle and onto a second that Sirius pulled out of his trunk.

“You know Siri” Jamelia slurred leaning against his shoulder “your amazing”

“I know” he said arrogantly

“No” she said pulling away and looking into his eyes “I mean like actually one of the best people I know! You’re like – like – like chocolate, the best type of sweet”

Sirius’s gentle smile got wider “you think?”

Nodding fervently “yes!” she insured

“You too”

Laughing loudly she threw herself onto her back on the floor “thankyou” she says quietly

“What was that?” Sirius asks crawling over the top of her to put his ear near her lips.

Instead of repeating herself like Sirius probably expected the strange desire to suck his ear lobe into her mouth overcame her. If she was more inhibited she would have ignored such a thought, but the alcohol had got rid of that. Poking out her tongue she slowly licked up his neck to his ear lobe pulling it between her teeth. He let out a deep throaty moan pressing his body down on her; she could feel him getting hard against her thigh. She let out a high pitched giggle.

He turned his face towards her, eyes questioning and a slight smirk on his lips before he lend forward and kissed her gently. She, however, quickly took over the kiss leading it over the edge.

 

* * *

 

When Sirius woke up on Christmas morning it wasn’t the large pile of gifts at the end of his bed that held his attention but to beautiful girl lying beside him. She was curled in to his side using his bare shoulder as a pillow her long tangled curls spread down her naked back and across the pillow. Lying back on his pillow drawing light circles on her shoulder with his fingertips he remembered the feel of her skin, how their bodies had moved together and how she had moaned. He recalled the gasp when he twisted her chestnut locks between his fingers pulling gently, how she would start to giggle when he kissed down her neck but it would quickly turned to a pleased hum but most of all he loved the feel of her fingers digging into his shoulders trying to find purchase as he pushed her over the edge. Was it weird he couldn’t wait to tell James?

Eventually however Sirius’s thoughts turned away from the pleasant way he had started Christmas morning and towards his stomach as it growled particularly loudly. This was met with a giggle from the waking Jamelia.

“Breakfast?” she asked

“Breakfast” he confirmed

And so with satisfied grins and terrible headaches they slowly made their way down the many stairs to the great hall their fingers carefully threaded together.

 

* * *

 

When James Potter returned from his Christmas break he did not expect to see what he saw in Gryffindor common room, even though he really should have. Sirius was sitting on one of the arm chairs by the fire with one Jamelia Frazer sitting across his lap kissing up his neck.

“Whoa!” he shouted upon seeing the couple “this is a public place kiddies! Is there really need for this?”

“Oh sod off Prongs like I haven’t wondered across you and Lily in public places” he teases his friend with an easy smile as Jamelia gave him a challenging look before pulling on sirius’s ear with her teeth, keeping eye contact with James challengingly.

“Padfoot, you were complaining about us holding hands in the corridors I think this is a bit different” he said with sarcastic outrage as he sat down in the second armchair “so anyone else back?”

Sirius turned to Jamelia “that’s code for ‘is Lily back yet?’” He explained with a laugh

Jamelia turned back to James “no not yet, but Remus got here just before lunch”

“Aha, then I will be off” and so he stood and made his way to his dorm

Inside he found Remus sitting on his bed reading “hey James” he greeted with a smile “how was your Christmas?”

“Fabulous, Remus, how was yours?”

“Good enough” he smiled in response

“You haven’t happened to stumble across Padfoot’s new predicament, have you Moony?” James questioned

“I have Prongs” he nodded “I haven’t seen them apart since I got back. I take it you stumbled across them?”

“They’re sitting down there slobbering all over one another”

“Yes well thank the lord it’s only that. Full moon in two days and let’s just say my sensitive nose is telling me more than I want to know about what’s been going on in his bed the last couple days”

James laughed partly in awe, part disgust and part jealousy.

Merlin, he couldn’t wait until lily got back.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamelia couldn’t sleep. It had become a habit on full moons for her to sit in the common room and fret about her brother and friend. But tonight she decided she would sneak into Sirius’s bed and distract herself so she did just that. However, Sirius was not in his bed and after checking the bathroom and what not she realised something else, all the beds were empty. Walking back down to the common room she spent the rest of the night waiting for the three marauders to return to the tower.

Just as the sun was coming up and Jamelia was contemplating giving up three tired boys slipped into the common room. Jamelia stood quickly new energy coursing through her veins.

“Where have you lot been?” she started angrily “I’ve been so worried, your beds were empty, and you didn’t come back and I was already up and worrying about Barry and Remus and then….” Her sleepless night caught up with her and tears started to pool.

The three boys stood confused and worried in their tired states not processing what was happening. When James noticed the tears forming in her eyes however started for the stairs “I need to hit the sack. She’s all yours Paddie” Peter scurried after him.

Jamelia turned back to Sirius “where were you?” she asked again tiredly.

“With Remus” he walked over to his exhausted girlfriend “can we please talk about it after breakfast? I feel like I’m about to fall over and you” he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear “need to rest too”

“Ok” she agreed leaning into him her body feeling like it was weighed down with lead.

It took Sirius a few moments to realise that Jamelia had just fallen asleep leaning on him. _Shit_ , he thought groggily, _how do I get to the dorm now_. After slowly processing ideas he decided to lift his sleeping girlfriend bridal style and just bring her with him.

 

* * *

 

Lily was worried when Jamelia wasn’t at breakfast the next morning. When lily had found her bed empty she had simply assumed her friend had gotten up early. However when Sirius didn’t turn up either she got more suspicious then worried.

“Where’s Sirius?” lily asked a zombie look alike boyfriend, trying to sound unconcerned

“He wouldn’t wake up” James replied groggily “he sleeps like the dead”

“Why was he so tired?” lily’s voice had a little bit of accusation and suspicion leaking into it and she hoped that James wouldn’t notice.

“Oh” James paused trying to think of a way to not lie to his girlfriend about the situation “well he didn’t come in until early this morning” that was the truth “and we found Jamelia in his bed this morning, she wouldn’t wake either” that was the truth too.

James distraction worked and Lily asked no further questions but instead moved to disapprovingly mutter at her breakfast

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so before lunch Sirius started to stir after a particularly pleasant dream about his girlfriend. Who he realised as he moved again was draped across him fast asleep. Somehow in the night she had moved so she was lying across him stomach her cheek pressing against the bed near his left hip her curls water falling over the edge of the bed on the other side of him her bum poked in the air, her knees tucked up. His eyes followed the curve of her arse and down to her bare thighs, she was only in her knickers and a t shirt, which made him smile because she had most certainty been wearing pyjama bottoms when they went to sleep.

With the memory of his dream fresh in his mind he reached out his hand gently running his fingertips up and down her outer thigh slowly reaching around to her inner thigh and brushing her core through the cotton with each upward stroke. His hands slowly got firmer and firmer until, still asleep, Jamelia began to moan deep in her throat bringing a smirk to Sirius’s face and getting him excited.

He slipped his fingers past the cotton and started to stroke her, running his fingers slowly around and over her clit. Her moans were getting slightly louder and she began murmuring under her breath. Just as he had slipped his fingers inside of her the dorm door flew open and angry footsteps moved towards his bed he quickly sat up, jostling Jamelia, trying to find a way of hiding what was just happening when the curtains to his four poster flew back and before him stood not Professor McGonagall like he had feared but a raging red headed Lily Evans.

The three stared at each other, lily with anger pouring off her, Sirius in embarrassment and shock as he tried to hide his obvious arousal with a pillow and Jamelia with hooded eyes and confusion in her half asleep state. Meanwhile in the door way James was crying silently with laughter, his shoulders shaking and face red as he watched the situation unfold.

“You both skipped class” lily stated accusingly

“We were sleeping!” Sirius protested

“Obviously a different type of sleeping” she snapped back, she was crabby after having worried so much about her friend to find her in this situation.

“Lil, I didn’t get to sleep until the sun was rising this morning. I honestly woke up when you came in here” Jamelia tried to explain, attempting to keep the peace.

“Really?” Lily asked sharply, sarcasm dripping off her tongue “than it just _happens_ to smell disgustingly like sex in here?”

“Lily” James cut in good naturedly smile stretching his face and still struggling for air “that’s just what Sirius’s bed smells like”

Lily clearly did not think this was funny “well I was worried sick about you shows how much you care about my feelings doesn’t it” and with this she stormed out barging past a still laughing James, who with a sly wink at Sirius followed leaving behind a flustered Jamelia who insisted on rushing to get to lunch and the afternoon classes much to Sirius’s disappointment.


	8. animagus

In front of the fire that night Jamelia’s head resting on Sirius’s lap as she read through what she missed in the morning lessons and Sirius absentmindedly stoking her hair as he refused to do his own homework a thought struck Jamelia.

“You never told me what you said you were going to this morning”

Sirius paused in his stroking “what?” he asked confused

“This morning you said that you were with Remus” Remus who was on the armchair by them lifted his gaze at his name “you said you would tell me how”

Sirius’s eyes went wide and face seemed to lose colour, but that could be the flickering fire’s light. “Um” his eyes flickered to Remus then Peter, who was lying on the floor writing an essay but now paying attention to the couple as was Remus, James was off somewhere with the sulking Lily. “Oh I-you-we- you must of misunderstood”

Jamelia’s eyes narrowed up at her boyfriend and she did not miss the distinct nervous swallow. She lifted herself to a sitting position making threatening eye contact with the three marauders “how do you do it?”

Peter, who was had never really felt comfortable around girls anyway, was terrified his eyes wide, body frozen and mouth opening and closing without words. Sirius, noticing his friends discomfort and knowing he would spill the beans if asked directly by the angering girl, quickly stood holding his hand out and pulling Jamelia from the common room, the two boys following.

When the group had snuck into and locked an empty classroom Sirius turned to Jamelia “what I’m about to show you is top secret. As in if you tell anyone we could go to Azkaban”

Jamelia was a little taken back by the seriousness of this; of course being around a werewolf on the full moon without being attacked would involve extremely strong and perhaps dark magic she reasoned to herself.

Stepping back Sirius turned into a large black shaggy dog he slowly padded forward his tail wagging ferociously. Jamelia’s eyebrows where high, her mouth slightly agape, her body slack as she took it in for a moment before she fell over herself laughing.

Sirius transformed back confusion and worry on his face as the other two boys looked on as if Jamelia may be crazy. When she seemed to get a little bit of composure she gasped through the giggles “your – a – dog – person”

Recalling their first meeting the three marauders joined her laughter lightly.

Several minutes later a red faced and crying Jamelia sat up from where she fell to the ground in her giggle fit. “So your-your Animagus's” she giggled again as the boys nodded. “and Sirius is a-“ she collapsed into giggles again.

“Padfoot I think your girlfriend is crazy” Remus said cheerfully

“No-no I’m not” she insisted “I just find it hilarious that the boy I’m dating can turn into a dog and I’ve always liked them so much and I’m dating one” she fell to the floor again, her mirth silent and shaking her shoulders.

The three boys shared an amused look as they waited for the girl to come around again.

Half an hour after the original revelation Jamelia had her laughter under control and was ready to discuss the situation. “So do Peter and James become?”

“Peter’s a rat and James is a stag” Sirius supplied

She nodded in thought for a moment “you know your nicknames make sense to me now”

“Yeah” Sirius replied slowly. After a short pause where Jamelia seemed to be deep in thought he continued “that’s how we do it, you know, were animals so it’s pretty safe. We thought of the idea in second year and finally did it in fourth”

“I see” she mused before staring directly into Sirius’s eyes “teach me”

“What-why?” he asked confused

“So I can come too” she replied. The boys shared looks of surprise and seemed to be having a silent conversation “look I want to be there for Barry, I want to help and protect him, please”

With one last look between Sirius and Remus, Sirius turned to her nodding slightly “ok” he agreed “but it’s hard and it takes a while, you’ve got to be in it for the long haul”

“I’ll do anything”

 

* * *

 

The first part of the process was holding a mandrake leaf under your tongue for a month. At first the tart leaf was terrible and stiff but after the first day it was instead a disgustingly sweet flavour and now Jamelia felt like throwing up whenever she thought about the texture of it, which was nauseatingly the same as a slug.

On her ninth day of the mandrake leaf she started to feel the effects, she was more protective and aggressive. After lunch she had seen a Slytherin third year picking on Nick, her quiet and innocent brother just standing there taking the verbal abuse quietly. Protectiveness and anger flared within her and she abused that third year right back and if she was honest with herself the only thing that stopped her from attacking the boy was Sirius’s arm around her waist and the only reason she didn’t chase the boy down when he ran was her brothers quick and fierce hug.

After transfiguration Lily approached Jamelia, they had made up for the sleeping through class fiasco but where still on rock ground much to Jamelia’s displeasure.

“Hey Lils”

“Hey, come walk with me?” she asked and with a quick nod from Jamelia the two girls made their way out of the castle and towards the lake holding their cloaks close for warmth.

“So what’s up?” Jamelia started breaking the tense silence

“Oh I feel just awful, James has been hinting for the last couple days that he has a massive surprise planned for Valentine’s Day that his sure I’ll love and I – I have nothing” her shoulders slumped in defeat glancing at the smirking girl besides her, who when they made eye contact burst into giggles.

Jamelia linked her arm with her passionate red headed friend “lily why are you coming to me with this I suck at this stuff, you know I do” she laughed “why don’t you ask Alice she’s more of a romantic then me”

Lily rolled her eyes with a huff “I already did and she was no help, she’s too romantic” the two laughed again “what are you doing for Sirius?”

“Bribing the other three with large amounts of chocolate to spend the night in the common room” was her sly reply winking at Lily who scrunched up her nose “simple, easy and one hundred percent NOT romantic” she smiled.

With another huff “so he won’t want chocolate either” she narrowed her eyes at her friend “I hate you” there was a long pause before both girls cracked up laughing and headed back to the warmth of the castle.

 

* * *

 

On the thirteenth day of the mandrake leaf it was Valentine’s Day and it was amazing. She and Sirius did what they did best they followed around the loving couples imitating and mocking their declarations of love.

At breakfast when James, being James, had had his owl drop a fluffy white kitten in front of Lily with a pretty red bow around its neck that of course sung loudly about how wonderful Lily is, and seemingly scaring the kitten (who promptly named Scaredy Cat), Sirius and Jamelia began the mocking.

“Oh, Lily-flower, is amazing, fantastical, magical, greatical, beautiful…” Sirius started climbing onto the table and doing a jig which Jamelia quickly joined. The hall while at first quiet and shocked but soon broke out into laughter at the pair’s usual antics.

When Sirius had run out of made up words Jamelia continued “this kitten is cutical, sweetical, fluffical…” and this continued until professor McGonagall threatened the two with detention if they didn’t get down.

Their antics that day included singing back up for one third year boy who was singing a love song to a terribly embarrassed seventh year Ravenclaw girl, commentating kissing couples, and imitating and embarrassing Lily and James as they walked around hand in hand James randomly giving her gifts throughout the day.

That night when they laughed over their antics and the other three Marauders left the dorm with their bribed chocolate along with a few encouraging threats Sirius couldn’t be happier. When the laughter had dissolved into careful kissing, as to not disturb the leaf, and his hands moved up her thigh tracing the edge of her underwear teasingly she broke the kiss staring at him through hooded eyes before pulling back more and standing on the end of his bed.

“Hey where are you going?” he asked slight smile on his lips and hands itching to be back on her body.

He watched memorised as she started to undress herself slowly unbuttoning her uniform to reveal a red lace bra and slipping out of her skirt to reveal matching panties keeping her eyes on his face the whole time. She stood before him for a moment letting him take her in before slowly moving down to startle him, one knee near each armpit and her arse barely brushing his hard on. Leaning forward purposefully giving him a face full of cleavage as his hands ran down her back she let out in a hum of pleasure “happy Valentine’s Day Siri”

The disgruntled boys sleeping in the common room late that night could hear the muted moans, groans and harsh breathing coming down the stair well and to their ears. They could hear the delighted squeals and begging from Jamelia and continuous swearing in Sirius’s deep tone. Each of the three lay there, slightly turned on and wondering how on earth the two had not been caught.

 

* * *

 

On the twenty second day of the mandrake leaf Jamelia was losing her patience rather quickly with Quinn. She had become very protective of her brothers and Quinn was a problem, she couldn’t protect the idiot from himself but she also refused to accept he couldn’t be saved and so she came up with the second genius plan of the year.

“I want to meet your family” she spurted at Sirius at breakfast.

Sirius who was shovelling porridge into his mouth froze his mouth open and spoon hovering. “No, you don’t” he insisted after a long pause.

“Yes I do” she told him “I have a plan to save Quinn and Regulus and it starts with your mother.

“And what is this plan?” he queried

“Get your mother to love me and work from that angle instead”

“My mother is an old blood purist hag, how is that going to work?”

“Hey, I’m pureblood, come from money, am foreign and if I want I can be polite and upper class. Plus I’m sure she has heard a lot of good things about Quinn and they can’t insult me without dragging him into the mud too so-”she shrugged “it’ll work”

“And when may I ask are you planning on meeting her?”

“Easter break”

“I am not going back to that hell hole if I don’t have to”

“But it’ll be fine, surely she wouldn’t want to be a bitch in front of a guest and if she is I will walk out the door with you” she said stubbornly

He huffed “I’ll write” he said disgruntled, before a mischievous smirk rolled across his face

“What?”

“Well” he said smugly “the only way she would allow me to bring a girl home is if I intend on marrying her” Jamelia held her breath eyes wide and Sirius’s smile grew “luckily for your plans, I do” and Sirius continued normally with his breakfast while Jamelia tried not the make the squeaking sound that so desperately wanted to crawl up her throat.

 

* * *

 

It was a gigantic relief after thirty one days to remove the disgustingly slimy leaf from her mouth and quickly down the potion the boys had made her that was the second part of the Animagus transformation. The potion imminently made her lose consciousness and dream.

Jamelia was on the green lawn of Frazer manor under the shade of a large eucalypt a good fifty metres away. She was playing with the family’s dogs, scratching their fluffy white chests and playing tug of war with an old bit of rope. Soon however she gave up instead tackling one of the dogs to the ground on its back playfully biting at its throat and growling, her tail wagging frantically. The dog that she had knocked to the ground struggled free and started to bounce around her with playful yaps its tail wagging just as eagerly.

When the dream faded she was laying down with her head in Sirius’s lap in the boys dorms a happy grin spreading across her face.

“What?” Sirius asked excitement projecting out of him “what’s your form?”

“Guess”

“I don’t know” Sirius wined

She looked at the other three marauders expectantly

“A rabbit” James supplied “get it because you’re always going at it” this received a glare patronising glare before she turned to Peter

“Umm… a bear” he supplied, after Jamelia’s confused look he continued “you know because your protective and stuff. A mumma bear”

She gave him a kind smile “Thanks Pete” before turning on Remus

“A dog” he supplied simply when she raised her eyebrows he continued with a shrug “you always said you were a dog person”

She huffed “well you’re no fun Moony, always being right”

Sirius seemed to light up considerably more at this “you’re really a dog?”

“A massive white fluffy one, now I just need to learn how to turn into her”


	9. the ancient and most noble house of Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no copy right intended

By the time Easter break came Jamelia almost regret her decision to meet Sirius’s parents. The train was fairly empty on the way to kings cross with many students choosing to stay at Hogwarts over the short break to study for the looming exams. This meant that she and Sirius were able to get a compartment by themselves, but instead of passing the time in the ways that she hoped they would Sirius was drilling her on etiquette, traditions and other such nonsense so that his parents would like her. Not much fun at all.

When the train pulled in a London and had Sirius helped her carry her things off the train the couple, as well as Regulus who had appeared on the platform shortly after, approached a tall formidable but attractive woman with blonde hair artfully styled and expensive robes. She quickly fixed her expression into a polite smile and followed the two boys to their mother.

“Mother” Sirius started in a formal and dreary tone she had never heard “may I present to you Jamelia Frazer” the woman’s lips stretched into a small but polite smile “Jamelia this is my mother, Lady Walburga Black”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady Black” Jamelia responded bowing her head and giving a slight curtsy, this seemed to please the woman.

“Yes you too dear” her voice was cool and proper “now let’s go. We’ll be appariting” she explained to no one in particular “leave your things here Kreacher will take them to your rooms” at this point Jamelia noticed the house elf standing behind Lady Black and gave him a small smile and nod of thanks, which seemed to light up the elf’s face.

The small group appeared on the door step of number twelve Grimmauld Place not a moment later and were led in to the house quickly, not allowing Jamelia to observe the outside of it. The inside of the house was long and thin, the long hallway dark and lined with staring portraits.

“I’ll show you to your room” Sirius piped up leading her up the stairs.

After three flights she turned to Sirius “you didn’t tell me there were stairs I wouldn’t of come” she teased and he chuckled lightly.

“Your room is on this floor, so is mine and Regulus’s. My parents are on the fifth floor, which is the last” he told her pulling her with their intertwined fingers down another dark hallway past two dark doors with the two Black boys names inscribed in silver script, and to a third dark door “this is your room he informed opening the door for her”

Inside was an elegant room with a large bed, dressing table, walk in wardrobe and an on suite, it was decorated in dark greens and silvers, reminiscent of the black families long tradition of Slytherin and making the two Gryffindor’s feel out of place. Her trunk was at the end of the bed a sweet young elf standing beside it.

“I is Grookie, miss” the elf leaned into a deep bow “I is here to help miss unpack her things”

Jamelia walked into her room Sirius following behind and closing the door before sitting on the end of the wide bed by her trunk. “Thankyou Grookie, that is much appreciated, you are so helpful”

“You is too kind to Grookie, miss” she replied and started to hang Jamelia’s robes in the wardrobe and placing her shoes underneath them as directed. When she was done she turned to Jamelia “is there anything else miss wants Grookie to do?” she asked with a deep bow

“No thankyou Grookie, you have been most helpful”

The elf’s eyes were wide and her face eager “call Grookie if miss needs anything” and with a pop was gone

“She’s sweet” Jamelia cooed and Sirius rolled his eyes fondly “can I see your room now?”

And so Sirius led Jamelia into a bright and cheerful bedroom. He had decorated the walls in red and gold his Gryffindor scarf hanging above the head of the large red covered bed. Sticking all over the walls were muggle pictures from motor bikes to scarcely clad women and in some, both. Walking up to one of the larger pictures, a muggle woman in only lacy underwear draped over a large blue motor cycle “this is what does it for you Siri?” she teased turning to her boyfriend who looked slightly embarrassed as to the decoration on his walls.

“Maybe” he teased back trying to hide his discomfort

“Muggle motor bikes”

“Yeah, I’m going to get one after Hogwarts, fix it up with magic. It’ll be great” he told her excitement dripping into his voice “I’m thinking flying, invisibility, speed. It’ll be so cool”

“You gunna drape naked muggle women on it to” Jamelia continued to tease smiling widely

Sirius slowly edged towards her “I don’t know about muggle women but you, defiantly”

“You think I would sit on your bike naked” she raised her eyebrows pushing away the threatening smirk.

“Hmm, I think you would love it, if I shagged you on a motor bike” he was close to her face now his whispered words brushing her cheeks. She cracked up laughing, her face going red and tears quickly forming. Sirius looked worried and embarrassed thinking she was laughing at him.

Finally she gasped “you Poms have the weirdest slang, SHAG, ha. That’s such a weird word” and she continued her giggling, much to Sirius’s dismay.

Shortly Grookie appeared to announce dinner. Jamelia rushed off to her room to change in to dress robes as she was told dinner was a formal affair.

Sirius escorted her to the long thin and darkly decorated dining room where the rest of his family were sitting.

Dinner was served by a team of eager house elves who all fawned over their guest as the smiled and thanked them. At the end of the meal she even seemed to get a larger portion of desert from the happy Grookie. Lady Black had spent the meal trying to veil her attempts at determining the wealth and status of the Frazer family.

“So I hear from my sons that your family is from Australia?” she began at the first course

“Yes, we started at Hogwarts this year”

“Yes, Regulus mentioned it in his letters. He also mentioned you have five younger brothers”

“Yes, I do”

“You must be awfully confined at home with eight of you”

“…ah actually there’s only seven of us, my-our father past when I was seven” Sirius squeezed her knee under the table “

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry child” Lady Black replied not sounding in the least sorry

“And as to space, the family manor has plenty of room for us all, I can go all day some times without seeing another person” she smiled softly at her joke, Lady Black looked impressed.

And the questions went on getting blunter and blunter with each course with Sirius and Jamelia breathing a sigh of relief when the meal finally finished.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in the kitchens between serving each course the elves where planning.

“Miss Jamelia might be new mistress soon” Grookie was informing a group of other young elves “miss would be a good mistress Grookie thinks” others were nodding and squeaking in agreement.

“But only if miss Jamelia marries young master Sirius” one of the others put in

“Grookie wants thems to marry, we need to make young miss very happy here” the young elf squeaked happily.

And so the planning and plotting began some ideas simple and sweet while others pushed boundaries.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning at breakfast the newspaper was delivered by a large barn owl and after Sirius had glanced over the front page he passed it on to Jamelia. The front page displayed a picture of a pretty young witch and a tall dark haired wizard the large header screamed ‘Bones family murdered by you-know-who’

Jamelia’s eyes quickly darted to the short article beneath.

_The recently married George III and Sophie Bones were murdered in the night, writes Rita Skeeta, George’s younger sister Amelia Bones, 17, returning home after a night out with friends found the dark mark hovering over the home early this morning. This is a tragic blow for the young witch as it was only last year that her parents George II and Margret Bones died in a freak muggle car accident when accompanying her to Kings Cross station to board the Hogwarts Express. The young couple is believed to of been targeted because of the blood status of Mrs Sophie Bones, muggle born, and the ministry are warning muggle borns to be especially vigilant in these dark times._

_However there is a slight ray of joy to this upsetting tragedy as the Bones six month old daughter, Susan Bones, was found alive hidden in her mother’s closet protected by very complex and impressive protective charms. The ministry has pointed out how beneficial safe hiding places are for children and that they do, in fact, work, they continue to encourage parents to be prepared for the worst in these dark times and discuss emergency procedures with their young ones. The young Susan Bones has been placed under the care of a family friend of the Bones’, whose name will not be released for the safety of the baby, until her aunt Amelia Bones has graduated Hogwarts in a little over a years’ time as she is currently completing her sixth year._

_For more details on the attack see page 4_

_For more details on whether Susan Bones carers are vampires see page 6_

_For more details on the ministries recommendations to keep you and your family safe see page 9_

“Amelia Bones” Jamelia mused sadly putting the paper aside “she’s in Hufflepuff isn’t she?”

Sirius nodded eyes down cast

“That poor girl having no family left, I can’t imagine it”

The pair fell into a thoughtful silence while the continued their breakfast only interrupted when Lady Black entered with Regulus close behind her. She skimmed the front page of the paper before looking away with a scoff.

“Disgusting, the last Bones heir to muddy his bloodline with a mudblood” Regulus hummed in agreement while Sirius looked up in severe anger and Jamelia in utter surprise that that was what the woman took form the troubling article.

“Really mother a couple are killed and all you read is that she was a muggle born, all you think about them are hateful things” Sirius hissed across the table standing up and storming out.

Jamelia sat stunned still until Lady Black turned towards her “I’m glad to see you don’t agree with his mudblood loving nonsense”

Jamelia’s eye brows rose further and all plans of cosying up to the woman for information about You-know-who and his plans with Quinn vanished. “Actually” she began slowly her voice cool and low her eyes now narrowing and brow furrowing “one of my best friends is a muggle born, she’s the smartest in our year, one of the kindest girls I know, I would sooner kill myself then let harm come to her because of her blood status” and with that she to stood and stormed out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Lady Black was awkward around Jamelia for the rest of her stay trying to both please the younger woman and attempt to change her views. This lead Jamelia to believe that they approved of her status and wealth and hoped she would one day marry their son so they could share in it and better their family name.

The only ones beside Sirius who seemed genuinely happy she was there and not faking enthusiasm were the house elves. They would often stop by her room checking she didn’t need anything and bringing her treats, amusing trinkets and always complementing her. By the third day Jamelia’s suspicions rose and she mentioned the elves behaviour to Sirius.

“I think your elves are up to something” said laying the book she was pretending to read down

Sirius raised an eyebrow “really? How?”

“they always come to my room giving me chocolate or a funny toy or just to complement me” she told him “and sometimes all three”

Sirius shrugged “mother probably put them up to it, to make you like this place or something” and he returned to whatever he was scribbling.

But Jamelia just didn’t think that was it the elves seemed to genuine and keen to please her.

And so that night when Grookie came to her rooms with hot chocolate and a chocolate frog for her she asked her to sit.

Grookie’s eyes grew wide “s-s-sit with miss” she stuttered

“Yes please Grookie, I would enjoy the company” she smiled

Grookie lowered her self onto the edge of the bed beside Jamelia unsure but obviously pleased

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate she began “Grookie you really to kind to me this is simply delicious, do you make it?”

“Yes miss” Grookie nodded fervently “Grookie is best at deserts miss”

“well I think you may even be THE best at deserts Grookie” Jamelia smiled

“miss is to kind to Gookie” the elf said flustered eyes down cast “miss is too kind to all the elves, always smiling and being nice and saying thankyous, miss will be a good mistress one day”

With that comment something clicked in her mind as to the elves motives. The elves were not seen in this household, were not complemented or thanked they were only punished and looked down upon. The elves craved the praise of those they served to male their masters happy. Jamelia took a long sip of her drink.

“Do you want me to be your mistress is that why you are so kind to me Grookie?”

The elf grew flustered again “we want miss to be happy with young master Sirius we don’t want her to be unhappy in his home and leave” she burst out, and then more quietly said “and we like having miss here miss is kind to us”

Jamelia looked at the elf trying to keep the pity from her eyes at their mistreatment “if Sirius and I someday marry I would be honoured to be your mistress Grookie” the little elf burst into tears a happy smile on her face before disappearing.

 

* * *

 

 

Boarding the Hogwarts express after the short break came with a slight pang for Jamelia as she didn’t come across any information that could help her save Quinn from himself and she didn’t get along well with Lady Black either to use her influence either. Sirius however was in high spirits leaving the Black house and returning to Hogwarts.

The train ride seemed to go quickly with a happy Sirius who was more than happy to distract Jamelia room the passing of time with his clever lips and soon enough the couple was back in the Gryffindor common room with their friends where discussions of study and homework quickly took centre stage with exams looming with only little over a month left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always I would love to hear your thoughts :)


	10. goodbye

The last months of school became a routine of wake, study, eat, class, eat, class, study, eat, Sirius and friends, bed for Jamelia and this routine only got more rigorous for the sixth years as the exams loomed closer. But of course exams where not the only thing Jamelia was studying she was also trying to advance with her Animagus transformation with very little progress and the combined stresses were building.

The marauders were dealing with their stress in the usual way, pranking and causing havoc. And while laughing at the antic was helping Jamelia still had a lot on her plate and became overwhelmed at times. She was very relieved on one lovely sunny if not terribly warm spring day when she sat her last exam.

The marauders were already fooling around by the lake when she approached with Lily, Alice walking a few steps behind discussing the exam, potions, with Frank Longbottom. Jamelia was met by a dramatic call and wave from Sirius who then proceeded to run towards her in slow motion, which of course she mimicked. Lily, being the only muggle born as well as the only other one to of watched muggle television, lost herself in giggles at the pairs usual antics and Sirius’s grin widened at Jamelia's involvement as she had been distant from the jokes due to stress recently. The rest of the group looked on in amused confusion met in the middle and burst into red faced fits of giggles, which they were later informed by Sirius to be booming and manly laughs.

The group spent the rest of the day lazing about in the sunlight making shapes out of the clouds.

Later that afternoon as the group headed to dinner the couples hand in hand Remus and Peter ahead of them making loud comments about their friends being whipped and Alice and Frank trailing behind quietly. At least that was what Jamelia assumed until she got a hard tug on her free hand pulling her around. Lily was doing a silent happy dance and past her Alice and Frank were making out passionately. A cross between a squeak and a squeal escaped her lips and she joined Lily’s happy dance.

 

* * *

 

 

Jamelia ran into Quinn leaving the great hall at dinner at the beginning of the last week of school, she hadn’t spoken to her brother in months since the failed family meeting plan. She grabbed his left forearm and dragged him to the closest empty classroom, which happened to be a potions lab.

“It’s been a while” she stated neutrally as she let him snatch his arm away rubbing it gently

He made a huff in reply

“What have you been up to?”

“None of your business” he crossed his arms with his right forearm pressed to his body before quickly switching them.

“really? What’s wrong with you we used to be a family and now-” she raised her arms in the arm to demonstrate her frustration.

“waaa waaa waaa” he whined in a high pitched baby voice imitation on his sister rising his hand in the same manner. That is when the sleeves of his robes fell back and she saw it, the dark skull tattoo with a snake slithering from its mouth.

Jamelia froze mouth agape, eyes wide and trained on her little brother’s, now covered arm. “Quinn” she whispered “you didn’t”

Her brother was just as frozen as her contemplating all the ways to get out of this situation, searching for a way that didn’t mean hurting his sister. He watched the shock in her eyes Harden and her jaw tighten and tense. “Please don’t tell mum” he said hastily before fleeing the room.

If her mother found out he would most likely be disinherited as heir, not from the family just heir, he would be confined to the house and unable to return to Hogwarts, which, knowing Quinn, would lead to him running away from home. If she told her mother Quinn would lose everything and she couldn’t let him do that, wouldn’t let this stupid decision destroy his life.

She wouldn’t tell their mother but by Merlin she was going to make sure he was punished and saved from his own stupidity.

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next week Jamelia couldn’t get the image of the brand on her younger brother’s arm out of her mind, it always floated at the edges draining from the happy moments she enjoyed. She did her best to play her quiet moments and sadness when they were noticed off as ‘I’m going to miss you guys over the summer’ or ‘I’m going back to winter’ blues and was believed for the most part.

On the morning of the departure of the Hogwarts express the Frazer’s went with the rest of the school to the gates were they stopped and everyone else continued. With a warm hugs from her friends, a passionate kiss from Sirius and six promises to write they left and soon enough it was just the Frazer children waiting for their mother.

“Is it weird that I’m kind of sad to go home?” Nick asked quietly staring up at the castle

Hugging him to her side and staring up at the castle with him “me to bud” she smiled to herself.

 

* * *

 

 

_Dear Jamelia,_

_I hope that this letter finds you well and you’re enjoying your winter and not missing us too much. I miss you heaps. Sorry I haven’t written earlier but I wanted to make it a good letter for a delivery to Australia. Also James is adding bits to this so we only have to send one owl. And then it will hopefully make it to you._

_I have been spending a lot of time at Potter manor and sweet Merlin is it beautiful. And sooo big! And James parents are actually two of the nicest people I have ever met in my life. James also spends some time at my house, which of course my parent’s love they find his cluelessness about everyday muggle things amazing and ask him a million questions about the wizarding world._

_Also my sister got engaged to a pig! He is quite literally fat and rude enough to be one! (James was the one to come up the pig description obviously) my parents don’t like him either but let her be because she’s happy. Ergh!_

_We haven’t seen much of anybody this summer, except Sirius but I’ll let him tell you about that, but we are all meeting in Diagon ally in the last week of summer. I know it’s unlikely you can come but you are invited obviously and I hope you can._

_Love_

_Lily and James_

_P.s so that wasn’t as big as planned I guess it’s been a pretty quiet summer_

_p.p.s Remus isn’t allowed to send an owl all the way to Australia so he requests more of those Australian chocolates you gave him (also your giving him chocolates??? Where are mine??) and sends his love. Love James_

_p.p.p.s sirius’s letter is tucked in the envelope with ours don’t miss it!_

_To the most beautiful, smartest witch in all of Australia,_

_Hey gorgeous, I have missed you so much that when I see you I might go crazy and there is still more than a month until I see you! I’m going insane without you here. James and Lily are getting sick of me I’m surprised they don’t kick me out to be honest._

_I’m sorry that I haven’t written sooner I’ve been dealing with a lot of shit and I really want to hold you and tell you about it but I can’t so I’ve been holding off writing because of that too I think. Sorry._

_Here goes._

_I ran away. I’m staying at the Potters manor. I got disowned._

_Simple as that aye. Ha._

_I just couldn’t stand living in that house any more they were sucking the life out of me. The James parents are amazing though they are probably the nicest people I know and they are always going on how I’m like a second son to them. It’s nice to know there are adults who actually care about me, worry if I’m eating and that I don’t hurt myself and stuff and they listen to my problems and give me advice, it’s nice. They also really want to meet you so you have gotten an early Christmas invite to spend with us here. (I get a family Christmas!!!)_

_God I wish I could hold you right now I miss you so much. All of you, obviously. It’s very hard not to now that James and Lily have become … let’s say less inhibited… and of course James LOVES to brag to me as payback for all the times we kicked him out of the dorm so we could spent time together._

_I miss you so much and hope you can come to Diagon ally in the last week of the summer (as I’m sure lily told you) but otherwise I look forward to seeing you at the feast were I will most defiantly lose my mind_

_All my love,_

_Your Sirius_

_P.s watch out for your present, we all put it together (so only one owl) it should arrive on your birthday if we plan it right but if it arrives before you’re NOT allowed to open it until your birthday. Clear? Love you_

_Dear Jamelia,_

_How are you? I have missed you so much!! Frank says hi. I don’t really have much to say it’s been a quiet summer for us. We have all had to stay close to home for safety’s sake so that explains the boredom part and the I don’t have much to say._

_I met Frank’s mother when I visited him the other day and she absolutely scares the wits out of me. She is the scariest person I have ever met, but in a good way, you know, like she loves Frank THAT much and she is so impressive. She kind of looked down her nose at me at the start but I think once I started talking about wanting to protect people as an auror she gained a bit of respect for me. She has literally become my standards now. I want to impress her with my NEWT results more than my parents, they would be happy with anything. And no matter how much I am scared of this woman I absolutely love her._

_And that is pretty much everything from me!_

_I hope you are having a wonderful winter and I miss you so much_

_All my love_

_Alice_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finished!!! :) I hope you enjoyed I would love to hear your thoughts and kudos  
> keep your eyes open for the next parts of the butterfly series

**Author's Note:**

> please share your thoughts :)


End file.
